New World for Ryeowook
by ZONK BROTHERS
Summary: super Junior kedatangan dua anggota baru pengganti Hankyung. Namun salah satu anggota itu ternyata musuh bebuyutan Ryeowook!. Bagaimana nasib Ryeowook?
1. Chapter 1

New World for Ryeowook

Chapter-1.

Tittle : New World for Ryeowook.

Rated : Gak tau ah..

Genre : Humor & sad

Author : ZONK_BROTHERS and Kim Eun Ji

MC : Ryeowook dan SUJU Member, Kim Han Byeol, Lee Yu Kyung.

OC : Gak tahu siapa..

Disclaimer : Opera Van Java #PLETAK (Super Junior)

Song : SUJU walkin'

SUJU cooking-cooking (#mang mo masak thor...? readers:authornya sarap..!).

konnichiwa.. authors emang sengaja kasih nama ZONK_BROTHERS karena kami kakak adik .. Tapi.. kami aslinya bukan laki-laki (readers: trus.. apa thor..? Waria..?ZONK BROTHERS: gak lah kita masih waras lah yau..) suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan tahu (Readers: Alien kali yah..?) . udah deh dari pada penasaran baca aja deh..

Chapter-1 Ryeowook POV

"PERSONIL BARU ...?!".

Aku tersentak ketika Lee Teuk-hyung berteriak super keras,dan aku yang tak berdosa juga ikut kesemprot ilernya, beneran lhooo.. iler..! habis ini masih pagi banget!.

"Iya,beneran, bakalan ada anggota baru Super Junior !" kata Lee Soo Man ahjussi.

"Tapi kenapa Ahjussi...?" Teuk ngeles.

"Itu karena HANKYUNG KELUUAR...!" Bentaknya.

Tiba- tiba semua sepi. Sepertinya insiden Hankyung keluar masih melekat difikiran mereka. Apalagi Eunhyuk-hyung yang meneteskan air matanya ke dalam mangkuk sup krimnya. Tapi sepertinya yang paling terpukul adalah Chulie- hyung. Tiba- tiba saja ia mengenakan gaun pernikahannya dengan chingunya itu, karena terlanjur hamil di luar nikah. Karena tak mau disebut anak haram, akhirnya Hankyung mau menikah dengan Chulie-hyung, tapi, seminggu kemudian Hankyung pergi merantau mencari istri baru (PLAAK). Dan semenjak itu, kami tak pernah melihatnya pergi.

"Ehm... tapi, ngomong-ngomong, berapa member baru yang ahjussi maksud?" Tanya Donghae-hyung sok tegar (Tegar apanya! Ingusnya ajah keluar tuh).

"Dua... dua orang!"

Buset deh... yang keluar satu yang masuk dua. Mungkin karena ada pepatah 1+1=2. Berarti kalau aku beli donat coklat satu dan coklat srawberry satu maka hasilnya dua ya? Emhh... kurasa tidak. Hasilnya pasti tetap satu, karena donat strawberrynya pasti diembat Hyukie-hyung. Bahkan sebelum aku membelinya.

Atau mungkin Lee Soo Man Ahjussi mengambil pepatah 1+1= jendela? Kurasa bukan. Karena tidak mungkin personil baru itu adalah jendela!

"Jadi, kalian mau kan, menerimanya? Ia akan datang seminggu lagi, bagaimana?"

"Ne... Ne... Kami mau.."

"Ah... gamsahamnida... Super Junior..."

"Gwechanayo Soo Man Ahjussi".

Emh... aku jadi penasaran, siapa personil baru itu? Sepertinya perasaanku sama dengan member lain.

END Ryeowook POV.

Author POV.

Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Leeteuk hyung sedang asyik nonton TV. Dan sepertinya Hyukie-hyung menyadari kalau buburnya keasinan. Dan Chullie-hyung mulai mempraktekan adegan masa lalu pernikahanannya dengan foto Hankyung dan Siwon yang menjadi pendetanya.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia".

Yesung dan Kyuhyun asyik menyalami Heechul atas pernikahannya. Waaaahh... Heechul selingkuh tuh, masa nikah sama Foto Hankyung.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN..

Ting... tong...

Bunyi bell drom Super Junior terdengar sampai lantai 12. Tapi, tak ada satupun personil yang berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Akhirnya, orang itu masuk dengan paksa dan menghampiri sebuah kamar.

"BANGUN!" teriak sang tamu itu sampai membuat bangunan dorm itu hancur (PLAK). Tapi, dasar personil Super Junior yang sialan dan tuli. Tak ada satupun yang mau bangun. Malahan mereka menarik kembali selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"YA! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA, KALIAN TAK AKAN KUBERI GAJI SELAMANYA... NYA... NYA... NYA... NYA...!"#slowmotion# ancaman yang sangat gawat. Serentak saja seluruh personil Super Junior langsung bangun dari alam bawahnya masing masing.

"Mianhe Soo Man Ahjussi, kami ketiduran." jawab Sang Leader. Sementara sang tamu, yang ternyata Soo Man Ahjussi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang laki laki yang sepertinya hampir berumur sama dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook POV

Aku duduk di sebelah Hyung tersayang dan teranehku, Yesung-hyung. Kulihat ia dan beberapa personil lain, seperti Kyuhyun, Hyukie-hyung, Hae-hyung, dan Shindong-hyung masih mengantuk. Buktinya mereka masih saja mengucek matanya supaya tidak mengantuk.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah bangun, aku akan memulai pembicaraan. Orang yang dibelakangku adalah personil baru bagi Super Junior, tapi baru ditemukan satu orang, yang satunya belum ditemukan! * kayak anak ilang aja* . Nah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," jelas Soo Man Ahjussi yang seenak jidatnya langsung pergi meninggalkan personil baru itu tanpa merasa bersalah yang sudah membangunkan personil Super Junior dengan urusan yang tidak penting.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Shindong-hyung saat Soo Man Ahjussi sudah lenyap ditelan bumi (PLAK) maksudnya lenyap dari galaxi bima sakti ini untuk selama-lamanya (PLAK... Readers: Thor, yang benar lenyap dari pandangan .

Author: Itu maksud Author. Tapi pembuatnya aja yang kesambet evil Kyuhyun (PLAK)

Readers: Pembuatnya kan lu, Thor

Author: Memang iya, kenapa?masalah buat Elo?

Readers: Gak apa apa ._. . Cepat lanjutkan! *bawa golok dan obor untuk membinasakan author yang cantik nan imut utusan dari khayangan yang otaknya pabbo*.

Anak itu sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dariku hanya tersenyum maklum karena keadaan yang bahkan belum cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Masih bau iler, rambut berantakan, baju tidak beres, dan masih banyak lagi. Namanya juga baru jam 6 pagi KST. Lagi pula tadi malam mereka baru saja konser dan sampai drom jam 3 pagi KST. Rambut anak itu pendek berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat manis. Ia lebih tinggi dariku . Tingginya bahkan mengalahkan tinggi Zhoumi-gege (Readers: mang iya po Thor?)

"Lee Yu Kyung imnida," sapanya. Senyumnya makin mengembang membuat ia semakin manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk urusan kamar kita bicarakan nanti," ucap Teuki-hyung. Pandanganya beralih padaku."Wookie-ah, kami ingin sarapan," sudah sangat kuduga. Aku menarik tangan Sungmin-hyung untuk ikut bersamaku ke dapur.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Sungmin-hyung pada personil baru itu. Ia hanya menyerah ketika tubuhya ditarik ke dapur. Personil baru itu menggeleng. Itu artinya, aku dan Minnie-hyung harus memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Capek, deh...

"Yang cepat, hyung!" perintah Kyuhyun tidak sopan sambil memberikan senyum tulus pada Sungmin-hyung dan deathglare mengerikan padaku.

"Sabar, Kyu!" Sungmin-hyung membalas dengan senyuman paling imut yang pernah ia miliki pada adik kesayanganya ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Minnie hyung sudah berkutat dengan dapur. Bau harum sudah tercium membuat orang yang lapar makin kelaparan.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Minnie-hyung dari arah meja makan. Serentak, tanpa menunggu dua kali panggilan, dalam satu kedipan mata singkat seluruh personil Super Junior sudah duduk rapi di meja makan termasuk personil baru itu. Jatah makanan pun dibagikan oleh Leeteuk-hyung.

"Hari ini sarapan buatan kalian berdua enak banget. Cheff sejati deh. Sepuluh jempol untuk kalian," puji Shindong-hyung yang langsung disetujui oleh seluruh personil. Sudah pasti mukaku dan muka Minnie-hyung memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap saji dan bisa dimakan oleh Readers dengan cara menggorengnya *Di panggang Ryeowook*.

END Ryeoowook POV

Sekarang ini, seluruh personil Super Junior sedang berunding tentang kamar siapa yang akan dipakai. Dan hasilnya...Jreng... jreng... jreng...

Yang berubah adalah kamar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Readers: Cepatan, THOR! )

YEWOOK COUPLE. Semua sudah setuju kalau Lee Yu Kyung akan tidur dengan Yesung di kamar YEWOOK COUPLE. Sementara Ryeowook akan tidur di kamar KyuMin couple yang sudah dibelikan kasur baru oleh Lee Teuk *tumben kagak pelit?*. Jadilah ada dua couple baru dan couple YEWOOK musnah ( Karena pasangan kamar saja. Jika fanservice tetap YEWOOK Couple). Couple baru itu adalah YeKyung Couple dan Rewook emh sepertinya ia akan dijodohin ama Shindong *maap Na Ri..*.

SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN...

Hari ini Super Junior libur. Sungguh keberuntungan. Mereka mendapatkan libur selama satu minggu. Lumayan lah...

"Kami pulang!" teriak empat orang dari arah pintu drom.

"Kibum-hyung, Kangin-appa, Zhoumi-gege, Henry! Semuanya lihat!... Kibum-hyung, Kangin-appa, Zhoumi-gege, dan Henry datang!" teriak sang evil maknae kita yang kebetulan paling dekat posisinya dengan pintu drom. Ia langsung memeluk keempat orang itu satu persatu.

"Wah..., kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Siwon. Serentak keempat personil itu menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa dia, Siwon-hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk Yu Kyung yang sedang menonton TV.

"oh! Dia itu personil baru. Namanya Lee Yu Kyung. Ia sekamar sama Yesung" jelas Eunhyuk, "kasihan Ryewook, sekarang lagi bujang! Mumpung bujang gue grepe-grepe deh.." bisiknya. Serentak ada sebuah bantal melayang di kepalanya."Appo, Yesung-hyung!" keluh sang empu kepala.

"Awas Lo ngapa-ngapain chagiku Nyet," balas Yesung sementara Eunhyuk hanya nyengir gak jelas.

"Kapan tanggal lahirnya, Gege?" tanya Henry pada Donghae.

"Ultahnya sama dengan tanggal lahir Ryeowook serta tahunnya. Tapi, antara Yu Kyung dan Ryeowook hanya selisih satu jam. Ryeowook lebih dulu lahir dibanding Yu Kyung " jelas Donghae pada Kangin, Zhoumi, Kibum, dan Henry. Mereka berempat hanya mengangguk tanda tak mengerti *ditempeleng ELF*. Yu Kyung berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Tanda ada pesan masuk.

Yu Kyung POV

Aku mendapatkan pesan dari sahabat kecilku. Ia hanya menanyakan apa kabarku. Kurang kerjaan banget. Kurasa. Karena ia sekarang berada di luar negri, tepatnya Kanada. Buang buang pulsa banget.

Kubaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku yang bisa dibilang sangat luas. Tempat tidur ini juga tempat tidur Yesung-hyung. Aku tak menyangka. Ia adalah orang pertama yang mengajaku berbicara. Wajahnya manis lebih manis dariku. Sifatnya juga ramah. Walaupun begitu, kalian jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang manis. Di balik wajahnya itu, ternyata dia emh.. pabo *dibakar Clouds*.

"Kau mau tidur, Kyungie?" tanya Kangin. Entah kapan ia sudah masuk ke kamarku. Aku sudah lumayan tahu tentangnya. Ia adalah Appa di Super Junior.

"Ne, Kangin-appa. Sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku? Sudah lamakah?" balasku. Kulihat ia naik ke tempat tidur. Matanya yang ramah memandangku. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang ramah.

"Ani. Aku baru saja masuk. Kau yang sibuk melamun tak menyadari kedatanganku. Hmm..., kau sudah tahu kalau aku Appa di Super Junior? Dari siapa?" balasnya kembali.

"Dari internet dan dari personil lain. Saat aku masuk ke boyband ini, Teuki-umma memberitahuku siapa saja personilnya, bagaimana sifatnya, dan kebiasaanya secara singkat tapi jelas. Bahkan tentang Hankyung-hyung pun ia jelaskan," ceritaku sekaligus jawabanku. Ia hanya mengangguk. Potongan rambutnya berbeda jelas dengan yang dulu #oh iya dong.. khan botak! * dirajam Kang In*. Badanya juga jadi lebih atletis.

"Appa mau bobo dulu chagiya.." kata Kang In.

Lima menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran yang cukup keras, bukan dari Kang In Appa, melainkan Dangkkoma yang sedang ngiler di kandangnya *eh? Mang kura-kura bisa ngorok Thor? Bisa dong! Khan udah author kasih rekaman suara ngoroknya gajah huahaha..*.

Aku melamunkan masa laluku sejenak. Kenapa aku ingin bergabung di Super Junior ini?. Alasannya cuma satu.. Wooki-hyung...

TBC

Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horaaay! * Dora Mode On*.

Cihuuuy~~~ Fanfic ini Cuma sebagai pelepas dahaga ajah.. pokoknya Author akan terus membuat Ryeowook menderita hahaha...! .

Maaf kalo Fanfic Author aneh.. karena ada bahasa Koreanya.. hoho..

Anyeong.. chingudeul ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated : Gak tau ah..**

**Genre : Humor & sad**

**Author : ZONK_BROTHERS**

**MC: Ryeowook dan SUJU Member, Kim Han Byeol, Lee Yu Kyung.**

**OC : Gak tahu siapa..**

**Disclaimer : Opera Van Java #PLETAK Super Junior.**

**Summary: Anggota Super Junior kedatangan personil baru pengganti Han Kyung!. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata personil itu adalah MUSUH BEBUYUTAN RYEOWOOK?.**

**viiaRyesoom**

ZO : Kenapa ya? Emh.. pengen aja hahahahahaha XD #PLETAAK, iya tokoh utamanya masih tetap Ryeowook... sssst... disini kan ceritanya Ryeowook ketemu musuh bebuyutannya, gak seru dong kalau gak menderita *Zo dikibur idup-idup sama Ryesomnia*

ZI : Sebenarnya ZO tuh yang mau bikir Wookie- oppa menderita -_- kalau ZI mah... Ryeosomnia akut jadi gak tega... tapi... ya seperti kata ZO tadi... aneh kalau Ryeowook gak menderita gara-gara musuh bebuyutannya *peace... ZI jangan dikubur... biarlah ZO saja yang dikubur #dirajam ZO =.=v*

**EviLmAgNaE**

ZO : Nih... dah Author lanjutin hehe... penasaran? Hoho... liet saja nanti ^^ ... jangan bikin Wookie menderita ya? T^T gak seru kalau Wookie gak menderita #PLETAK

ZI : Haha... sudah dilanjutin kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? *maksa* ... soal bikin Ryeowook menderita itu keinginannya si ZO bukan ZI... soalnya ZI kan istri Ryeowook hahahahaha XD #plak.

**Choi Yun Hee**

ZO: Nih... dah lanjut kan? Siip nanti ZO ama ZI perhatiin lagi typonya ^^

ZI : Gomawo sarannya ne chingu ^^

**Suzura Yuumi-chan**

ZO : Udah dilanjutin gih... baca ya ^^ .. hoho.. ngakak sih boleh... asal...

ZI : Asal apa eon?

ZO : Asal minum tolak angin wushhhhh...hahahaha XD *korban iklan*

**Guest**

ZO : Kenapa ya? Emh.. pengen aja hahahahahaha XD #PLETAAK, iya tokoh utamanya masih tetap Ryeowook... sssst... disini kan ceritanya Ryeowook ketemu musuh bebuyutannya, gak seru dong kalau gak menderita *Zo dikibur idup-idup sama Ryesomnia*

ZI : Sebenarnya ZO tuh yang mau bikir Wookie- oppa menderita -_- kalau ZI mah... Ryeoseomnia akut jadi gak tega... tapi... ya seperti kata ZO tadi... aneh kalau Ryeowook gak menderita gara-gara musuh bebuyutannya *peace... ZI jangan dikubur... biarlah ZO saja yang dikubur #dirajam ZO ==v*

**Thiefhaniefha**

ZO : maksih punjiannya chingu (?)

ZI : ZO sarap... rang dibilang kejam malah terimakasih -_-

ZO : *dilarikan ke UGD*

**Maksih atas Reviewnya ya chingu ^^**

**Annyeong readers ^^ *nongol dari kolong meja* ZO dan ZI dari ZONK BROTHERS 2 KAKAK ADIK KECE BADAI DATANG KEMBALI~ chap lalu maap ne.. maklum author khan masih pemula hehe.. ^^ harap maklum ne ^^. Kali ini Author bakal perhatikan lagi typonya.**

**ZO: Abisnya ZI gak konsen nulisnya sih -_- ...**

**ZI: Lho Kok jadi ZI sih Eon? Ngaco deh -_-**

**Udahan ah... cekidot dibaca ne readers!**

**WARNING: TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, ANEH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Aku melamunkan masa laluku sejenak. Kenapa aku ingin bergabung di Super Junior ini?. Alasannya cuma satu.. Wooki-hyung...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New World for Ryeowook Chapter 2. ZONK BROTHERS. Happy reading ^^ don't forget to RRS (Read,Review,Share) ne.. ^^**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**1 tahun kemudian... **

**21 Juni 2012...**

Tau kan hari itu hari apa? Yup! Betul sekali! Hari ulang tahun ZO #PLETAK. Iya deh ya deh.. ulang tahunnya Wookie-oppa dan Yu Kyung-oppa. Ngomong-ngomong.. sudah satu tahun lebih Yu Kyung menjadi anggota Super Junior menggantikan posisi Han Kyung!. Sedangkan personil satunya... entahlah masih belum ditemukan -_- mungkin Soo Man ahjussi sudah melupakan perihal member baru itu... atau mungkin Soo Man ahjussi asik tidur dikolong meja sama ZI sambil lomba mengorok.. pastinya yang menang ZO (?) soalnya.. kalau gak tidurpun ZO udah kayak orang ngorok -_- ... okeh ceritanya mulai sedikit melantur.

"Wookie!" seorang namja manis dengan suara 10 oktafnya yang mampu menciptakan tsunami di mentawai #PLETAK. membalikan bedannya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Waeyo Shindong-hyung?".

"Kau mau ikut iuran gak?".

"Ha? Iuran buat apa?".

"Masa kamu lupa sih?! Hari ini kan ultahnya Yu Kyung! Ayo kita rayakan!..".

"Haha... iya hyung aku lupa..." Ryeowook tertawa garing, "Aku nyumbang kue tart aja deh..".

"Gomawo Wookie-ah...".

"Cheonmaneyo hyung...".

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Hatinya serasa dipotong-potong oleh pisau kurban *Zi: Ayo, kita buat Wookppa jadi hewan kurban! #Duaghh*.

"Ryeowook-ah...!" Kini giliran si Leader Dance Eunhyuk yang datang menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Waeyo hyung?".

"Kudengar kau menyumbangkan kue tart ya? Bolehkah aku minta yang rasa vanilla, stroberi, coklat?".

"Emang ada kue tart rasa nano-nano hyung?".

"Kagak ada.. Cuma ini yang nulis authornya jadi terserah authornya dong =.=v".

"Haha.. iya deh hyung ntar aku usahain... tapi aku lagi ngidam rasa Durian nih hyung... ._."

"ya udah dicampur aja semua rasanya...".

"sip deh hyung... ntar aku usahain!".

"Gomawo wookie-ya...".

"Ne.. cheonmaneyo hyung...".

Dengan hati yang terluka, Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur mempersiapkan segala bahan.

"ekstrak vanilli.. bubuk coklat... pewarna makanan alami... dan...".

Sejenak Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue tart.

'_aku... ingin mati..._' batinnya, menggenggam pisau dengan erat!.

Ada apakah dengan Ryeowook? Kenapa dia pengen mati segala?... YUP semua ELF pasti tau jawabannya! Yang gak tau kebangetan, berarti Ia bukan ELF SEJATI!.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV**

Sakit... rasanya sakit sekali.. omona.. cobaan apa ini?. Kenapa semua orang melupakanku?!. Bahkan semuanya melupakan BAHWA INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!. Yang mereka ingat hanya ulang tahun Yu Kyung... sedangkan aku?.

Aku kembali melanjutkan membuat kue tart yang sudah disarankan oleh Hyukie-hyung. Kue tart yang berasa nano nano noka. Yup, kue tart itu berasa campur aduk. Ada rasa vanilla, coklat, srawberri, durian, dan bahan alami lainya. *ZO: mau ZO tambahin cacing hati gak? #PLETAK*

"Wookie-ah jangan lupa, ya, rasanya yang enak. Supaya Kyungie gak sakit perut," perkataan Sungmin-hyung benar-benar membuat hatiku miris.

"Ne... Hyung... memangnya aku pernah membuat masakan yang tak enak?" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Haha... kau benar juga ya...".

5 menit kemudian...

Kini.. di meja makan sudah tersedia kue Tart yang berlapiskan selai Stroberi dengan buah Jeruk dan Kiwi hijau sebagai hiasan di atasnya.

"Hyung...! Kue tartnya sudah jadi gih!".

"Tolong bawa ke taman belakang dong!".

"Ne hyung!".

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook membawa kue tart yang ukurannya cukup besar, menuju taman belakang dorm Super Junior. Taman itu memang dibangun dua tahun sebelumnya untuk merayakan pesta kebun, ulang tahun, tahun baru, yah... seperti itulah.

"Seangilchukkahamnida.. seangilchukkahamnida.. seangilchukkahamnida Lee Yu Kyung... seangilchukkahamnida..".

Suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun kepada Lee Yu Kyung semakin lama semakin keras!. Ryeowook yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kegaduhan itu, kembali masuk kedalam dorm.

Ryeowook menuju kulkas di dapur. Dikeluarkannya puding coklat kecil dengan fla susu kental manis rasa vanilla. Diambilnya sebatang lilin ulang tahun kecil dan ditancapkannya ke puding itu.

Ryeowook membawa sepotong puding kecil itu menuju kamarnya. Dikuncinya pintu kamar, Ia yakin bahwa tidak ada yang menikutinya. Dinyalakannya lilin tadi dengan sebatang korek yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

" Seangilchukkahamnida.. seangilchukkahamnida.. seangilchukkahamnida Kim Ryeowook .. seangilchukkahamnida..".

'Buat permohonan..' batin Ryeowook, 'ku harap..semuanya tak melupakanku..semuanya kembali seperti dulu..'.

FYUUUH... Ryeowook menghembuskan api di lilin. Dalam sekejap api itu hilang... satu persatu butiran benung jatuh di pipi Ryeowook.

"ayo... makan kuenya Ryeowook.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

HAP... Sambil terus menangis, Ryeowook terus melahap puding kecil itu. 'emh.. enak... masakanmu memang nomor satu Ryeowook'.

"Fyuuh... sepi sekali.." kata Ryeowook, "Kau mau juga Dangkkoma?". Ryeowook menjatuhkan puding itu ke kandang Dangkko brothers, dalam sekejap puding itu habis disambar Dangkko brothers.

"WOOKIIIIIE!" terdengar suara marah-marah dari luar. 'ada apa ya?'.

Dengan cekatan, Ryeowook menyembunyikan puding itu dibawah tempat tidur (?). Ia lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

"Wookie-ah... ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Kenapa rasa kuenya asin sekali?" tanya Shindong-hyung, "Kau salah memasukan gula ya?".

"Ha? Yang benar hyung?".

"Ne... coba kau cicip sendiri..".

Ryeowook mengikuti Shindong menuju taman belakang, dicicipinya sedikit kue yang kata Shindong-hyung keasinan.

"Hueeek... memang asin.." Ryeowook melepeh kue tersebut, "Mian ne.. sepertinya aku memang salah memberikan gula".

"KAU TEGA HYUNG!" dengan suara bergetar, Yu Kyung berteriak sangat keras, "Kau tega... aku tau kau mau membalasku karena saat kita sekolah dulu, aku sering mengerjaimu, kau pasti ingin membalasku, kau kira aku masih jahat seperti dulu!, itu tidak benar hyung! Aku sudah berubah! Kau pendendam!" umpat Yu Kyung.

"Yu Kyung aku tidak bermaksud... aku memang keliru menaruh gula!".

"BOHONG!".

"Tak usah bohong Wookie-hyung.. ternyata dibalik wajah polosmu itu kau pendendam juga ya?.." kini giliran si Maknae evil yang bicara. Sungmin langsung menyikut keras Kyuhyun yang berbicara sembarangan ngomong, "Kyu...".

"Ryeowookie.. kau tega...".

"Aku tak menyangka seperti inilah sefat aslimu".

"Dasar pengumpat..".

"Teganya kau..".

Cacian-demi cacian keluar satu persatu dari mulut anggota Super Junior, kecuali Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kibum, Siwon, Shindong, dan Henry.. mereka percaya bahwa Ryeowook memang keliru mengambil gula.. dan malah mengambil garam. Tapi.. apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook hingga dia keliru? Entahlah..

"Tega sekali kau Kim Ryeowook..."

"Pembohong..".

"PENIPU!".

Air mata Ryeowook meluncur dengan derasnya. Ryeowook sudah tak tahan dengan cacian-cacian itu..

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! HYUNG JAHAT! DONGSAENG JAHAT! SEMUANYA... JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAT!" Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Semua anggota Super Junior menyisakan tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

Kecuali satu orang... Yu Kyung... dia tersenyum puas!. Bukan senyum bangga akan prestasi, melainkan senyum licik. Bagaimanakah nasib Ryeowook selanjutnya?, apakah harapan sebelum tiup lilinnya terkabul?. Tetap baca New World for Ryeowook ne.. ^^

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Hai.. hai.. udah cukup panjang gak? Gajekah?Anehkah? makasih atas semua Reviewnya ya chingu ^^**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
